Skin-located vibration transducers have been in use for some time. However, conventional solutions have difficulty operating where there is inadequate or insufficient skin contact. Also, conventional solutions are not effective for directly measuring the speech of a user through his or her skin to allow the thorough removal of noise from speech without distorting the speech. Thus, what is needed is light-based detection for acoustic applications without the limitations of conventional solutions